phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:AndorinKato
Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having adopted a gaming wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will replace in the "thing" at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the current monobook logo uploaded by the previous person. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 02:40, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Sup. Anonymous poster here. I usually go by the name of Raui. I've been editing alot of the character pages from PSO. Hope it helps! 21:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) A couple of things... This wiki is growing.... slowly. You might want to get the word out about it to draw people in and get editing! I watched the Zoids Wiki (ever heard of Zoids??) grow from something little with only a few contributors to a talkative community with a lot of information. But you can't expect it to happen instantly. Not a lot of people play PSO, but there is a community out there (a little like Zoids), if you can draw that community here, this can become an information resource for anybody just looking for quick info. Now, about the articles... After the characters and monsters, there isn't a lot of standardization. Most of the weapon pages are nonexistent or stubs. The weapons template has links for separate pages for every level of basic weapon, but there probably isn't enough info to make separate pages for all of them. You might want to consolidate and create a single page for all of one type. I'm willing to help with all of this, but I don't want to spend a lot of time on a lost cause (and I hope this wiki isn't a lost cause). Thank you for your time, Azimuth727 04:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Copyright infringement Hello, I am the administrator of Fringes of Algo, a Phantasy Star fan site. It has come to my attention that two articles on http://phantasystar.wikia.com contain text copied from articles on my website. This is text that I spent much time researching to write as an original work exclusive to my website. It is copyrighted and was posted on the phantasystar.wikia.com articles without my permission. This constitues a violation of Wikia policies on plagiarism and copyright infringement. I am writing to ask you to remove the copied text from these articles. From my research into this matter, it appears that this text was copied by someone who posted these articles and never returned to this wiki. To my view, it seems to be an innocent mistake by someone who might have been unfamiliar with the problems their actions might cause. I hope that we can quickly resolve this matter between us without taking it through legal channels or higher in Wikia's organization. These are the articles with the copied text: http://phantasystar.wikia.com/wiki/Alis_Landale http://phantasystar.wikia.com/wiki/Rolf And these are the source pages on Fringes of Algo that the text was copied from: http://www.psalgo.com/profiles/alis.html http://www.psalgo.com/profiles/rolf.html Thanks for your time, Thoul Fringes of Algo Administrator Fringes of Algo 06:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hiya i tried to spruce up the front page a bit by making it more visually appealing with some pictures of game boxes, and also more useful in that now it's like a 'portal' so each game can be accessed with a click instead of having to search for a particular title. this change has rendered the page titled "phantasy star" almost completely obsolete as the 3 series are now divided on the front page, so i renamed it "phantasy star disambiguation", then tried to rename the "phantasy star (game)" page to "phantasy star", but it wouldn't let me. i'd appreciate it if you could fix this or let me know if you have a better idea. thanks Sato au 07:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Serious Work Needs to be done. Hello. I am usually on the Final Fantasy Wiki - but I have a good intrest in the Phantasy Star series and am hence happy to contibute to the Phantasy Star Wiki. But, this wiki nees more admins and moderators - ones that actually do something. I'm sorry but Mainman isn't doing anything which leaves you as the sole admin on this wiki. You need others and they need to be picked on the basis of not only their edit amounts but also what they have actually done. May I recommed Sato au. Look at his . He warrants getting an admin job just out of the sheer amount he does. Also GamerTB. He is working hard - look at his . And ChrisH36 - his contributions are good. You also need moderators who are good at both editing and coding. I'm trying to boast but I have created tables and things (such as this page) and the majority of the Phantasy Star 4 page is my work. You don't have to do all the work on your own. In fact you shouldn't. Having admins and mods is a good thing as it prepares you for the future of this Wiki. As more people join this wiki, we will need people like admins and mods to help stop mistakes made by new editors and to help out new editors. Also - I am going to recreate the Alis article - but it won't be a copy and paste. Coolawits 12:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Holy crap, this wiki is active? Well, then. Let's see. Sato's contribs look good, except he hasn't edited in almost a month. I'll post on his talk page and see if he wants a bureaucrat position. GamerTB hasn't edited since June 2010, and Chris has been inactive since 2009. I agree that the wiki needs proper management if there are users who are actually interested in developing it. I'll check back periodically to see if Sato responds. -- 06:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::sure i'm keen to help out, though as you noticed there are periods when i don't have a lot of time to contribute, depending on how much work i have to bring home. that said though a lot of that 'down time' i am actually working on the wiki, stitching together screenshots to upload. a large number of pictures i uploaded a couple months ago actually took more than a year to get together! ::appreciate the vote of confidence in my edits and let me know if you have any suggestions. ::Sato au 23:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Alis Great. I just made a page called "Alis Landale" and then I rembered that there is already a page called Alis. But in my opinion I think my page is a bit better and also I think the articles should have titles which are in fact the full names rather than short names. Check out both and can you delete one of them. Thanks Coolawits 18:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) i suggest we merge the 2. i'll get on it hopefully sometime this week. Sato au 23:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) by the way could you let me know exactly where and in which game(s) alis' last name is given? the name 'landale' doesn't appear until at least PS4, i know... Sato au 23:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I think it can be inferred from PS2 - as Rolf is refered as Rolf Landale and told he is the last descendant of Alis. I know she isn't actually refered to as "Landale" in the actual game but we should try to make articles as packed with info and I think 'Alis' is probably better as an disambiguation page. I'm trying to compare this Final Fantasy Wiki articles e.g. Vanille which is what the character is better known as has the article "Oerba Dia Vanille". I'll try to get pictures in png but sometimes you can only get them in jpg from the web. Coolawits 22:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) lets continue this on the 'alis' talk page Sato au 23:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) is there a way to list all pages? one of the things i'd like to do is get all the disparate pages sorted out into a coherant structure. it seems that the site was originally only for PSO, but has since grown to include the entire series. it'd be good to link existing pages in with other games (for example 'meseta' has relevance to all PS games), but first i need to know what's already been done in order to make best use of what's already available and not re-do any work that's already been covered. also it'd be good to merge pages that multiple users might have created under slightly different filenames. also any other advice you'd have for a beginner admin would be appreciated! Sato au 07:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : . For future reference, check out for a list of all utility pages. -- 03:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::that'll be extremely useful tyvm! Sato au 05:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) rogue category sorry to ask for your help again but i've got a rogue category that i can't get rid of, a small thing but weird and very annoying. the 'phantasy star' page is part of 4 categories, one that shouldn't exist 'Phantasy Star (game)'. i've gone in to edit the page and delete this category but it doesn't appear! i also tried creating and then deleting the category but that didn't work either. (edit added) also discovered 3 more stubborn categories/pages - 'alys brangwin', 'chaz ashley', and 'hahn' all stubbornly refuse to be moved into a correctly-spelled version of their category (millennium with the 2 n's instead of only 1), though i've been able to move every other PS4 character page. help please! also i see on your profile you play blue burst... ever thought about creating a page? even a small one with a screenshot or 2 so others can get an idea of what it's all about? Sato au 05:37, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Template:Phantasy Star I adds Category:Phantasy Star (game) to every page it's used on. You'd have to delete it from there. Your Phantasy Star IV category looks fine at the moment. -- 20:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::tyvm got that sorted now. the PS4 misspelled categories are also now gone. Sato au 23:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) sidebar image hiya i hope you won't mind helping again. i'm trying to set the sidebar images for wider screens. i want something like the diablo wiki - diablo.wikia.com - which has the right side of the image against the main page, then as you expand the browser window, more of the image is revealed to the left, and the effect is mirrored on the other side. i messed around trying to do the same on this wiki but the image remains in the centre, revealing both sides as the window gets wider. i've been looking about wikia help for nearly an hour and can't find anything on it. Sato au 01:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, they have an excellent Wikia skin. Unfortunately, I don't know how one would go about configuring the options for skins. You might try asking the Diablo Wiki community how they got theirs. I wasn't able to locate a central help page, but you could ask one of their admins. -- 02:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) quick question what does it mean when users in the user list are listed in red? :Their userpage does not exist. -- 00:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::so a deleted account? Sato au 05:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::No, you can't outright delete a Wikia account. They simply have not created their userpage. -- 05:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::ty didn't know that was possible. i'm contacting all previous contributors to see if i can entice them to join in to all the contributions that've been made recently. my theory is possibly some of them haven't been in because the wiki seemed to stagnate a while back. if i add a message on the talk page of people in red will they still be notified that they have a message? Sato au 09:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::If they log in to any Wikia wiki, they'll be notified that they have messages here. -- 09:41, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::ok i guess for now i'll stick to contacting those who've logged in most recently, so there'll be a better chance or them actually seeing my message. tyvm, helpful and informative as always! Sato au 10:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) problems with the visual editor are there any known problems with the visual editor? i find that whenever i use it to add to a page, when i publish, some headings randomly go back to being normal text, even in areas i haven't touched and even though they look fine on the preview. today i added some stuff to the page for PS2 and i had to edit it 5 more times to fix disappearing headings, but it kept doing it with new headings until i used the source editor, searching through the whole thing and setting them manually with equal signs! Sato au 06:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks!